


Eden

by quarterzm



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Eden - Freeform, Eye of Eden, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterzm/pseuds/quarterzm
Summary: Eden spoilers!-Eden and its process of the reborn told in words.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Eden

**Author's Note:**

> I introduce to you the game that's been consuming my time HAHA
> 
> Not a TBHK fic for once! What a shock. I've been wanting to write about Sky for a while now, but just couldn't figure out what to write about. I love Eden will all my heart, so I realized that I should have written about this HAHA!
> 
> I went through Eden for the candles while writing this and I forgot what happened LOL. So take it with a grain of salt.

Hit, after hit, after hit.

Rock, after rock, after rock.

One wing for you, one wing for you, one wing for you.

It’s a routine, ideally.

This is Eden. The last realm of them all. The 7th realm. The realm that serves only  _ one  _ purpose. You enter Eden to only be reborn back into the sky worlds. It’s always the same thing. Get past the krills and the cascade of the timed rocks, then enter the point of no return. Give your winged lights to the frozen sky kids before you, lose all of your light, then perish.

From an outsider's perspective, it might sound cruel. Of course, it sounds cruel- you're  _ dying _ , but it’s natural for us to sky kids. Death is the concept here after all. A friendly one as it tries. We’ve gone through it once, we can go through it many times. We’ll be back before we know it.

Get hit by too many rocks and lose the stars you’ve gathered for you to fall to your knees and your vision fade to black.

You have to wake up in a dark room. The inner soul- the one that gives everyone their own light is on the opposite side from you. It’s helpless on the glassy, black floor. Then there’s you, the black, distinguished figure. Also helpless. Stand up, and walk to the bright child. Take its hand, then hug it. It absorbs into you, and your light regenerates. You can see yourself again. The skykid you were before Eden.

Fly up to experience the journey. Many would debate about this part. Some say that it’s a recap of all the realms, and others would say it’s just part of the journey with nothing too special about it. It’s debatable, and you can decide which side you agree with.

The white paper-shaped birds swirl around you as you glide over the stairs. They soon leave once you crash into the snow and slide down past the see-through spirit jellies. Up in the air again you go towards the larger ones. Past the falling temples that were once used and past the rocks you can now break, you enter arguably the most magical place of Eden.

Orbit...

Orbit. Orbit. Orbit.

A blue, blue, very blue place. Most magical of all. Differing from the aura of death that Eden gave, Orbit gives off a welcoming one. A nice, soft one. It’s the place above all, so why wouldn’t it be welcoming?

The spirits float beside you. All the spirits that you were able to gather their memories from- from the first to the last. All of them flying beside you is a cheery thing. The stars you had once seen in the skies are closer to you too, but you can’t grasp them because they are still far.

The end is close. Your honks turn into a sweet, sweet melody throughout the way. The other sky kids you have met throughout the journeys are there (of course, they aren’t real, unfortunately.) They sing with you; all in one big chorus.

Envelope yourself in the white light at the end of the way. 

  
  
  
  


Hey, look at that.

Remember all the frozen statues you saved? All the ones you saved back at Eden? They’re all here. They are here to greet you. They thank you for the service of saving them mutely. They turn into the currency we know as “Ascended Candles.” It’s their gift in return for saving them.

(Though they end up back there. Always there again and again).

Push forward. Go on.

If you had reborn more than once, then you are sure to have spent on wing buffs that were gathered by the spirits. They are waiting for you there. Every spirit that you have bought a wing light from. Take them with pride. It’s one of the ways that the spirits thank you for recollecting their memories.

Now there the large, white portal at the end of the pathway. It is calling for you. 

Take your first steps in, and...

You awake at the platform of home. The sun shines onto you like a big, warm hug.

Welcome back to the land of Sky. Recollect the stars, and enter Eden again.

Again, and again, and again,

And again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sky is my favorite game. It's so fun! :D Eden is just the big scary realm (Or is that graveyard?). I love Eden and Orbit, so I hope this did it justice! xD.  
> As the work said, Orbit is sooooo pretty. My favorite places to be HAHA.
> 
> Anyways, leave some kudos, leave some comments (They're pretty swag and free)! Gotta go finish my candle run or I won't get the duck TS's piano!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
